Corpse Party: the Yui Chronicles
by Tremenvan
Summary: Just decided to upload this because Yui isn't getting enough love from the fans. May contain depressing stuff in the first chapter, and a bit of nonsense from time to time. 'Nuff said.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare's end

**AN: First Corpse Party fanfic. It'll start as the tale of what happened to Yui during most of the game, then continue as an alternate timeline.  
>It will most probably contain some fluff sooner or later. It should be a rather short story, too.<br>**

**Disclaimer: Breaking news: I don't own Corpse Party.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Ms<em>._ Yui ! Grab my hand !"  
>"NO ! You two must get out of here quickly ! The floor could collapse at any moment !"<em>

_How did it end up this way ?  
>What string of events could posibbly have lead to such an outcome ?<br>First, we had made this charm with the class rep... Then, there was an earthquake, and I ended up in that haunted school, separated from most of my students. After that, I was attacked by a vengeful spirit while scouting in a classroom, and then...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Yui had been wandering in the empty halls of Heavenly Host for longer than she could imagine. It was always the same bloodstained corridors, the same rooms, and the same dead bodies who acted as a reminder of the place's unholiness.<br>She was pretty sure she was going in circles, too. After all, she was stuck in the same building for hours while some parts of it were even inaccessible, so her options were pretty limited.

As she was walking beside the infirmary for what looked like the 96th time, she heard noises coming from it, as if someone was crying. With both her instincts and her determination to find her students, she didn't even hesitate before entering it.

In the room was a teenage girl of average height, dressed in a school uniform Yui didn't recognize, her hair tied in a ponytail. She was sitting on the floor, weeping in despair.  
>She didn't seem to notice Yui's presence, so the latter tried to approach her, but as she as doing so the wooden floor let out a creaking noise, revealing her position.<br>The girl instantly turned around, looking absolutely terrified. So terrified, in fact, that she immediatly started yelling at the young teacher.

"Wh-who are you !? Get away from me !"

Yui was startled by the girl's reaction, but she still tried to calm her down.

"Please, don't be afraid. I don't mean any harm to you !"  
>"Why would I trust you !? I can't trust anyone ! I... I..."<p>

The girl then started to cry again. After a while, Yui asked her her name, and it turned out she was Tohko Kirisaki, from the Byakudan Senior High School. She said a boy from her school had attacked her and her friends, and she had been hiding in the infirmary since then. She also said she had encountered a boy she didn't know and that, afraid as she was, she tried to hit him, but he survived and ran away insulting her.  
>The girl's description made it obvious that the boy was one of Yui's students: Satoshi Mochida. However, as she remained in the infirmary the entire time. Yui offered the girl to come with her as she would resume her search, but...<p>

"NO ! I'M NOT COMING WITH YOU ! You're just trying to deceive me aren't you ? Well then GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME !"

...Tohko's reaction was a bit extreme.

* * *

><p><em>After that, my endless walking continued without any particular event, until an earthquake broke my lethargic state of mind. It was a rather violent one at that, but it also seemed to have opened a few hidden areas of the school. And in one of them, I had found Ayumi Shinozaki, AKA the class rep. But my joy was to be short-lived, as the floor started to collapse. <em>

_As of now, I was simply happy, because I had managed to grab the remainig boards of the floor and, since Shinozaki had grabbed my leg, she had been able to climb up. Kishinuma had come rushing to my help, too, but I knew it was too late. I had no strength left, and all I wanted was them to be _

_safe, which wouldn't happen if they didn't get away quickly. So I released my grip on the floor, preparing myself for the darkness that would soon engulf me..._

_But it never came._

_"Don't be stupid ! We'll get you out of here !"_

_Kishinuma had grabbed my hand and was lifting me up to the roof. Then, without even asking, he carried me on his back and we got out of the room before it was ultimately destroyed._

_Was I saved ?  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I woke up in my bed this morning. It was quite a change from Heavenly Host's never ending walking and horror. But still, I couldn't allow myself to rest.<em>

_Two of my students had died: Morishige and Suzumoto. And as is that wasn't enough, no one in the real seemed to remember them, as if they never existed in the first place. It was just too cruel. I couldn't even begin to imagine how they were feeling trapped in cursed school forever, nor could I do anything to help them. I just felt so sorry, and so useless, too... What good was a teacher who wasn't even able to protect her students from a fate such as this ?_

**Meanwhile, in Heavenly Host.**

"...And that's why there wasn't ever an umbrella in the first place !" Morishige said.  
>Everyone laughed at the end of his joke, while Mayu was busy serving the drinks that Kibiki had prepared. They were four people at the table: Morishige, Sachiko, Yuuya Kizami and Naho Saenoki. After they all stopped laughing, Sachiko started talking:<p>

"What happens when five students walk into a bear ?"

Everyone shrugged, expecting the end of the joke.

* * *

><p>Satoshi was standing before the door to Ms. Yui's apartment. She didn't show up at school today, which was quite worrying considering the terrible events that had happened two days ago. He already knew the adress since he had had to bring his homeroom teacher some documents because she was sick a while ago, but this time he was really anxious about knocking on the door. He was afraid of what he could find behind it. And yet, he tried.<p>

After a while of hearing nothing, a faint noise came from the inside of the apartment. Then, Yui opened the door, apparently surprised to find him here. She had bags under her eyes, and her hair was a mess. Still, she invited Satoshi in, since he had gone through the trouble of searching for her.

"So, Satoshi, why exactly did you came here ?" Yui asked.  
>"...Isn't it obvious ? You didn't come to school today. Everyone was worried sick, you know."<br>"They were ? Please excuse me then. I just... I needed time to think."  
>"Yeah, I understand. Still, what kind of role model is a teacher who skips school, really ?"<br>Yui sighed. "You're right... I'm really not a good teacher, am I ?"  
>"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down ! I was just joking, don't take it the wrong way !" Satoshi said, holding his hands up. Yui smiled at her student's attempt to lighten the mood.<br>He really was a kind person.  
>"Thank you Satoshi. But, by the way, shouldn't you be busy caring about your sister ?"<br>"Yuka ? Oh, don't worry. She's got Naomi and Shinohara to care after her right now. And since Shinozaki already has Kishinuma to comfort her and I was feeling kind of useless, I decided to pay you a visit."

Yui smiled again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Well, that's taken care of. Sorry if this kind of short, next chapter should be coming right after chapter 4 of my other fic. It should also be a bit less depressing. Don't forget to leave me a review to tell me how I could improve this, and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving on

**AN :**** Finally, chapter 2 ! Well, this took a lot of time, especially considering I had to finish my other story's update first. Anyway, I received a review from WolfGirlGamer asking me if this story was going to be a YuixSatoshi. Actually, I'm not quite sure myself. I was hesitating between making this a TsukasaxYui or a SatoshixYui, but since Tsukasa isn't even acknowledged in the Corpse Party list of characters...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Satoshi had spent a few more minutes chatting with his teacher before he left. Once he was gone, Yui remained silent for a few moments without even moving, then she turned her gaze to the open window in her living room, before walking towards the cupboard in which she kept all the things she considered really important. There weren't actually that much stuff in there, just a few souvenirs from her childhood, a picture of her and her old friend Tsukasa, as well as a few other photos and trinkets.<p>

After a few minutes of searching trhough the mess she had acuulated during years, she finally found what she was looking for. It was a photograph picturing all of her students of this year. However, once her gaze met the picture, Yui wished it didn't. The faces of her students who had died had been replaced by other students she didn't even know.

Saying she was shocked would have been this year's number 1 understatement. She felt a mix of anger, sadness, frustration and horror. Of course, she already knew that those who had died in Heavenly Host were forgotten by those who had stayed in the normal world, but knowing she wouldn't even have a way to prove their existence or to remember their faces just made her depressed again.

_Suzumoto, Morishige... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I hope you don't hate me, though even if you do I guess I can't really blame you for it. I guess you must also be worried about your friends, but... Even if I wasn't able to save any of you myself back then... I promise I'll do my best to keep them safe. I'll keep an eye on them so you don't have to worry. And even when everyone else forgets you, I won't. I know this won't be of any help to you but I want you to know that you'll stay forever in my soul._

As Yui picked the picture of her and Tsukasa up from the ground, she started thinking back to the moments she had spent with him, and her thoughts began drifting off again.

_Tsukasa... Where are you when I need you most ? Where have you gone ?_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in a veterinarian clinic.<em>

"OMG DOCTOR TSUKASA, IT'S AWFUL ! MY DOG'S GOING TO DIE ! WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING TO HELP HIM ?!"

"Please calm down ! He's not going to die, he's simply..."

"BUT YOU MUST HELP HIM ! YOU... YOU MONSTER !"

And with that, the man ran out of the clinic with tears streaming down his face, still carrying his dog in his arms. Tsukasa sighed heavily.

"God... Why do I always get the weird ones ?"

* * *

><p>"Naomi, why is big brother taking so long ?"<p>

Naomi, Seiko and Yuka had been spending the whole afternoon in the latter's bedroom. They had actually been talking most of the time, even though Seiko frequently suggested some games that Naomi would sometimes consider as... inappropriate, to say the least.

"He said he was going to look after our teacher, since she didn't show up today and we were all kind of worried." Naomi said with a calm tone. "He shuld be going back soon, though."

"You know, I don't care if he comes back a bit late." Seiko said, her usual devilish grin on her face. "This way, I can have you all for myself a bit longer..." And, with that, she grabbed Naomi's breasts from behind, causing the latter to blush madly while trying to get away from her.

"Aww, you're no fun Naomi. I mean, with all that time spent together in Heavenly Host, I thought we would get... Closer..." Seiko said with the smile insane smile.

"Geez, Seiko, sometimes I really dont know what's going on in your head." Naomi said with a sad tone, the memories of the cursed school coming back to haunt her. "To think that we'd lose Mayu and Morishige in there..."

"Well, at least I hope they're together in there. They used to be such good friends." said Seiko, who was trying her best to cheer Naomi. With a sob, the latter answered, still trying to stop crying: "I guess you're right... I wonder how Kishinuma and the class rep are going, though."

Being back to her good old trolling self, Seiko grinned once again and exlaimed "Oh, that's right ! The class rep told me she'd come to Kishinuma's this afternoon, and considering his feelings for her, he must already have confessed by now ! Who knows, if he's lucky they might be already f-"

"SEIKO ! Don't talk about that in front of Yuka ! She's still young, you know !"

"If I'm not mistaken, she's 14, and at her age, I already-"

"Seiko, we've talked about this already."

As Naomi was busy scolding Seiko and Yuka was extremely confused by their argument, the door opened with a loud noise downstairs.

"I'm home !" Satoshi yelled.

_"It was about time he came back. It was really hard keeping Seiko fro traumatizing Yuka"_, Naomi thought.

Satoshi climbed the stairs to his and Yuka's rooms, and he was greeted with the sight of his little sister juping to her feet to hug him, and Naomi trying to keep Seiko from... Well, being herself.

Once she was done dealing with her friend's assault, Naomi turned to Satoshi, bushing a bit. "So, how was Ms. Yui ?" she asked.

"Well, I guess she was fine. She looked depressed at first, but I think I managed to cheer her up somehow. How have you girls been going ?"

Seiko answered the question in Naomi's place: "Oh, you'd just _love_ to know what we've been doing all alone in the same room for such a long time, right ? It's a shame you came back so early, we could've had so much more fun...". Of course, she was still hearing her trolling grin. And of course, everyone blushed, except Yuka because she didn't understand what Seiko meant. "Well, now that you're back, I guess I'll leave you and Naomi spend some quality time together. See ya tomrrow !"  
><span>

And with that, she ran out of the room, leaving behind two very embarassed teens and a very confused little sister.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Yui was finally back, and everything seemed to be returning to normal. Well, except for the fact that Morishige and Mayu were missing, and also that Ayumi and Yoshiki were both looking extremely tired for some reason.<p>

As Yui went back to teaching, she noticed that most of her students looked happy whenever she was around. Despite how depressed she was, she still managed to bring happiness to the people around her. She understood that whatever happens, a teacher's duty was not only to be able to help the students he or she had been entrusted with, but also to make them smile every day, and it motivated her not to give up. She knew she had to go forward, for both her and her students' sake.

_From now on, I promise I'll do everything I can to help them. I mustn't forget those who died, but I can't dwell forever in the past either. It's my duty... as a teacher._

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, if this keeps up, I'll end up writing more in the Author's notes than in the story itself. I'm sorry this is short, but I've been lacking time more than ever lately. I hope you enjoyed this anyway, leave a review if there's something you think I should improve, or if there's anything else you want to tell me. <strong>


End file.
